1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic cell mounting substrate and a photovoltaic module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a photovoltaic cell mounting substrate is known that includes a plate substrate on which a plurality of photovoltaic cells are mountable and reflection patterns are provided at the circumference is known. Further, a photovoltaic cell mounting substrate is known that includes a plate substrate at a surface of which a plurality of strip concave portions is formed and a plurality of photovoltaic cells (spherical cells, for example) are mounted on the plate substrate while being aligned along a longitudinal direction of each of the concave portions (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, for the conventional photovoltaic cell mounting substrate, the plurality of photovoltaic cells are mounted at the same height. Thus, in a photovoltaic cell module including the photovoltaic cell mounting substrate and the plurality of photovoltaic cells that are mounted on the substrate, the light receiving amount of a photovoltaic cell that is placed at a center side becomes smaller compared with the light receiving amount of a photovoltaic cell that is placed at a circumferential side. Then, this becomes a factor to lower the total electrical efficiency of the photovoltaic cell module.